Users can choose between a wide variety of conventional communication services when communicating with each other via a communication network. These communication services include voice and text communication services. Text communication services comprise for instance email communication services or short message text communication services. Further, a user can also use a voice communication, in particular a conventional telephone service communication or a Voice over IP communication. In many situations, a user desires to communicate with another user via a communication network in a secure manner so that information exchanged via the communication network cannot be intercepted or even manipulated by a third party. In a conventional communication system, a user having a client device has the possibility to select a specific way to communicate with another user, however, for most users it is unknown which of the available communication services provides protection against attacking or manipulation of information exchanged between the user and another user via the communication network. Since the user has no knowledge about the available security provided by different communication applications present at his client device, the user will in many circumstances not select the most suitable communication application for communicating with another user.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a communication system which overcomes these drawbacks and which provides a safe communication between users.